To A Safer Future?
by ezzelin
Summary: A series of drabbles taking place in the new  safer?  future waiting for the young Vongolas; contains a bunch of OC's, including the 11th generation - fanfiction on BadAyka's concept & art. Main pairings: 18xOC & 59xOC. Rating will go up in the future.


**General Summary:**

This is a series of drabbles related to the 11th Generation Vongola and the events that took place before but are inevitably connected to it. The plot and the original characters used are property of **BadAyka**, and merely used by me to depict several amusing moments along the timeline.

The entire story will be eventually published on BadAyka's dA in comic/manga form. You can see some of the mentioned OC's in this _Mysterious Folder_: http: / badaykawitch (dot) deviantart (dot) com/ gallery/ 27535653

(copy, remove spaces and replace (dot) with . )

* * *

><p><strong><em>First drabble: In Captivity<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Hibari x OC

**Warning(s):** Partial OOCness on Hibari's side I'm afraid... otherwise, nothing much apart from talk about smashing people's skulls into mangled piles of flesh and bone**.**

**Summary:** The strongest guardian of the Vongola finds himself trapped

**Disclaimer:** Hibari Kyouya and the Vongola belong to Amano Akira; Suzume Hisoka, Felicia and avidIT belong to BadAyka**.**

**A/N:** Dedicated to my lovely beta / personal nagging Aikawa / source of fresh cracky ideas - BadAyka.

* * *

><p>His consciousness slowly drifted back to reality, falling hard onto the stone floor his knees had before collided with, only now sensing the consequences of the impact; his eyes fluttered open only to be blinded by impenetrable darkness and an exquisite selection of disgusting mouldy scents invading his nostrils. A quick glance, along with the lack of information his sight provided, only served to confirm his suspicions that he had been locked in some kind of a dungeon.<p>

He tried to move his sore limbs, only to realise he had been chained to the massive brick wall that probably stood there since medieval times; the locks around his wrists and ankles were made from steel, linked to the brick with thick chains that had seen better times, now covered in dirt, superficial rust and various moisture-and-dark-loving flora.

Disgust and irritation overwhelmed him, yet had nothing to do with the shabbily maintained condition of his surroundings; no, Hibari Kyouya was disgusted and irritated with himself and his own inability to prevent himself from being captured – at himself that let this simple mission turn into a highly degrading situation.

"Oh, you're awake now?"

A voice startled him; he hadn't realised he wasn't confined in this dungeon alone. He recognised the voice as his partner in this mission – not that he actually _needed_ one – who had joined forces with the Vongola in order to bring down the Asinino famiglia since they had common interests in the matter. To put it bluntly, the two women who appeared to be running a fairly successful software business proved to be a worthy information provider, and turned out to want the entire Asinino dead – which worked quite well for the Vongola as well.

The head of avidIT – the woman that by his suspicious was nothing more than a figurehead, protecting the real mastermind behind the company and merely executing jobs that required fighting – had proven herself as a fairly satisfying sparring partner as well, so Hibari did not object much when he had been requested to accompany her venturing deep into the enemy base as the rest surrounded the area and pressed in, allowing the two of them to crush the entire forces of the Asinino from within.

However, something went wrong – _badly_ wrong – and it seemed they were both caught (Hibari did not remember how it happened, for he had been knocked out while fighting when the enemy ambush closed down on them from above), and put together in this mouldy dungeon, waiting and wondering what their fate will bring, hoping for an opportunity to trick anyone that would come questioning them and free themselves – or, what would be even more degrading than the capture itself, waiting for the rest of the Vongola Guardians to reach them and _save their asses._

An expressionless "Hn" was all he offered her in response; his mind was set on finding a way to escape before anyone realises they have been captured, and save his pride from further shattering and trampling over.

"Why aren't you the talkative kind."

'_While someone else is certainly the persistent type'_, Hibari replied inwardly, but said nothing. Striking up a conversation was _not_ what you'd do when trapped in a dungeon deep in the enemy base, not knowing whether they had any hidden cameras and microphones planted around – he'd certainly have some if this was his dungeon.

"It's not like we have anything to do until someone comes for us, either the cretins or the rest of you clamps. You can't break the chains with brute force, and they contain materials that prevent you from using your flame."

He persisted in silence, gnawing on the information she told him, and despite her words attempting to light a flame on his Vongola ring – which, surprisingly enough, hadn't been taken away. What kind of an ignorant mafia organisation would let the hostages keep their weapons? – They knew well enough that a Vongola ring, a ring of the highest purity, was able to convey the power of the flame with a hundred percent efficiency and never shattered no matter the intensity of the flame. Were they in such a hurry they didn't even bother to properly disarm them? He would have smirked in satisfaction under normal circumstances – for if that was the case, then it meant the two of them would have done their job well, and made an opening for the rest of the Vongola, that was making the Asinino's lives a living hell by now.

But if his ring was still intact; did that mean his tonfas were here as well? Or had they been left discarded in the hallway where he fell unconscious, waiting for a half-beaten desperate weapon-less grunt to pick them up and use them in his _herbivorous _way of fighting? He gritted his teeth in annoyance, forgetting for a moment that the muffled grumble will be easily heard in the deafening silence of the dungeon.

"Your tonfas are right over there, if that's what you're worried about," came the reply. Suzume seemed to be without a single worry, her voice carrying not a trace of concern – and Hibari could not fathom why.

And yet, his eyes would dart across the room immediately; now accommodated to the lack of light, he could just barely make out the shape of his tonfas and Suzume's twin daggers left discarded in a corner, as if only waiting for them to pick them up, calling to their masters, crying to taste the blood splashing everywhere while another skull cracked under them.

Still, he wouldn't talk; there was no need to, not to mention it was better not to discuss anything that might prove a useful piece of information for the Asinino right under their noses. He still did not know whether they had any microphones or cameras or other means of surveillance planted in the room; their general sloppiness and the presence of their weapons and rings indicated they didn't, yet it might be just a trick to coax them into talking carelessly, revealing important information to the enemy.

Maybe he could think of a way to confirm this... he had certain dialogues containing fake information that would make the other party react at ready, and Suzume was reasonable enough that she would probably understand his intentions–

"And no, they don't have microphones and cameras planted around, they weren't exactly _expecting guests_. Unlike _someone_, I figured it would be better to stay conscious if I were to be caught anyhow, so I actually know that, along with our current location."

...

_What _ exactly _was_ this woman? Some kind of an esper, a psychic?

Or simply a good stalker?

"Hn."

He always had the feeling – from the moment it had been revealed that avidIT is merely a front of a rather effective information broker service – that the woman knew more about him than he was comfortable with anyone knowing. After all, he had made quite an effort to eliminate anyone non-trustworthy (or at least not scared enough) that had inside information on the working and intentions of The Foundation as well as of his actions within the Vongola – and so far, his safety mechanism of keeping the information leaks to the minimum had worked splendidly.

This strange pair calling themselves avidIT, the two women with personalities so strikingly different that their relationship baffled him, proved him wrong though – so far, they have already shown that they know more than he believed could have possibly be known to the public. But the thing that truly irritated him was the hungry gaze he had caught directed at him from time to time – the gaze of an information broker starving for more data; and that gaze seemed to follow his every move.

At times, he thought the woman was almost a carnivore; the predatory expression she bore, the need and lust for knowing more, the insatiable hunger for information and at the same time the ruthlessness with which she would bring down the enemy – he hadn't decided yet whether she disgusted him for not following the example of the perfect Japanese woman, for not being _Yamato Nadeshiko_, or intrigued him for being a ruthless information broker that wouldn't let anything stand between her and her goals, doing a _man's job_ better than most of the _herbivores _he was commonly associated with.

"So, how about telling me something about yourself? We might just as well get to know each other a bit since we're going to be here for a while."

Her voice disrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to reality – and to a situation his mind had been running from, unwilling to face his current helplessness.

"..."

His eyebrow twitched, yet he didn't say a word; his mouth formed a thin line, showing all his pent-up frustration and overall _dissatisfaction_ with his current position, and he did his best to have his bangs cover most of his face – just in case his perfect mask of stoicism might start crumbling.

_How long have they been here already?_

He couldn't tell the time since he had been unconscious, and there was no source of natural light protruding into the gloomy depths of the dungeon; he wouldn't ask Suzume either since she seemed to enjoy the fact that she had been awake and thus capable of collecting promising information while his memory only provided him with a blank spot in place of the most recent events, way too much. Thus, the only thing he could estimate was how long it had been since he woke up; that would be approximately half an hour – a half an hour of countless worries and thoughts, repeatedly interrupted by the woman attempting to be sociable in the worst situation imaginable.

"No? Then, would you rather talk about your "child" as they call it these days, The Foundation? I hear rumours you have something interesting going on there..."

This woman was simply _unbelievable_. How long will it take for her to understand he _won't talk._

"..."

Truly, she was like a wild cat, snapping her teeth hungrily after the tail of the evasive rabbit that was Hibari Kyouya when it came to information pertaining him and his work.

Even as it was now, she had too much information for Hibari to be comfortable with; the unusual pair that the two women together were would make a formidable enemy even more so – and in case they decided to sell off that data to one of the organisations that considered The Foundation a thorn in their side, his work until now would more or less turn to naught.

The chains rattled against the cobblestone loudly as the female next to him adjusted her position, seeking a passably comfortable pose while letting out an exasperated sigh. He thought she would know better by now, but nonetheless he expected her to start bugging him again – just as she had done repeatedly every fifteen minutes until now.

"I haven't had a conversation as exciting as this in ages, really. You're such a charismatic person, Hibari-san."

Oh? So his silence had irritated her enough to resort to sarcasm? He hummed silently, relishing in the small satisfaction he derived from that fact only – from the mere fact that he had managed to successfully irritate her who always upheld a cool expression and a composed mind without actually _doing anything._

He leaned back, his head heavy and tired from gnawing on the possibilities over and over, only to discover there were none every single time. The icy cold from the cobblestone wall seeped through his silky hair, almost making him shiver; yet it cooled his mind, and eased the headache building up in his temples due to the stuffy air low on oxygen and strewn with mouldy scents he had been breathing.

It looked like Suzume had given up as well; her face was turned away, hiding the expression she bore from his prying eyes, and she didn't utter a single word.

All they could do now was wait; wait for either the Asinino to come down to question them, torture them, or maybe just finish them off swiftly, or the Vongola to arrive like cavalry to the rescue

Hibari did not like either option; but those were the facts, and there was no point in running from them.

"..."

The fact that the woman remained silent – even after her obligatory fifteen-minute-pause between bugging him _once again_ that almost got him used to it had long passed – somewhat pleased yet irritated him as well. She didn't even move a limb ever since she turned away. Could it be that she _fell asleep_?

Or was she simply that resigned to fate and whatever it might bring?

"..."

The silence pressing down on them was almost as stuffy as the air, heavy with the most delicate aroma of dusk- and moist-loving flora rotting away along with a corpse of a long-dead sewer rat.

He almost wished that she would speak now.

He opened his mouth as if attempting to talk to her – yet no sound was produced. His pride, even though in shambles, would not allow him to start a conversation after he had been persistently quiet for such a long time.

"Okay, now that's it. I've had enough of this."

His gaze shut up to the woman that suddenly burst out the phrase and started moving swiftly. To his amazement, the fellow Cloud pulled a tiny gadget from an unidentifiable place in her tight-fitting outfit, and released herself from the cuffs in a matter of a few seconds.

Hibari couldn't believe his eyes; the woman could have gotten out at any given time, yet she waited for so long – to what purpose?

What was _wrong_ with her? Didn't she have any _pride_ that was constantly being crushed while she sat here, constrained and caged? Wasn't she a Cloud as well, a Cloud that couldn't take being restrained, a Cloud that was bound by nothing, floating across the endless sky to his heart's desires...?

Why, why... why would she remain in this degrading position for such a long time when she could have gotten out the moment the Asinino left the dungeon?

...and moreover... how the hell did she manage to get herself free from these shackles?

His eyebrows slanted down while his narrowed eyes observed the tiny accessory that appeared so harmless and even useless, looking as if it was nothing more than a hairpin of elaborate design.

She waved with the tiny gadget between her fingers, as she observed the battle taking place on the face of her colleague – it always amused her to no end how the raven would always try to preserve his stoic expression, and enjoyed in making him struggle to do so, while she remained seemingly emotionless herself.

"My partner is a bit over-cautious, so she always provides me with anything that might come useful in one of the thousand possible scenarios of things going wrong."

While explaining in a bored voice as if this kind of thing happened to her on a daily basis, she rapidly worked her magic on Hibari's cuffs and within seconds, he was free as well, while still trying to hide his rather blatantly obvious shock at the turn of events.

He was not an ignorant person; he could tell that if she waited for so long before releasing them, she had certain ulterior motives for doing so – whether she had been successful in achieving them was another question, and he didn't have time for either.

All that mattered after his fingers clenched around the grip of his faithful pair of tonfas was biting the Asinino famiglia to death.

* * *

><p>avidIT = a highly succesful firm specialising in both hardware and software, led by Suzume Hisoka and her partner. Behind the flourishing business, they also provide certain information broker services for a certain range of clients.<p> 


End file.
